It Was All Worth It
by ProudPotterhead
Summary: Draco Malfoy, the so called 'bully' of Hogwarts falls in love with Hermione Granger in his 4th year. He tries so hard to keep Hermione off his head, but it was just too hard for him to forget her. So he made his move. DRAMIONE
1. Chapter 1

It Was All Worth It

Chapter 1: Under The Ancient Tree

**[A/N: The one's that are italicized are Draco's conscience. You might get confused so yeah! :) Enjoy! No H8 just APPRECI8. Review Please!]**

[Draco's POV]

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a snoring Crabbe on the other bed beside mine. I looked out the window, which was in between Crabbe's bed and mine; it was a fine Sunday morning. The sky was a clear blue and there were not many clouds, you could see the sun's rays glimmering on the window. I sat upright and threw the blanket aside lazily then I ruffled my blonde hair. I looked at my surroundings, the rest of the Slytherin 5th year boys were still deeply asleep, I sighed. Today felt like a completely lazy day, luckily we have no homework, so I have absolutely nothing to do today. But I felt like doing something productive for once in my life but what could that be?

I thought of different kinds of stuff to do today…

_Interrogate Weasley and Potter? Nahh, it's starting to get boring._

_Scare some first years? Nahh, that's old school, Draco._

_Embarrass Longbottom in front of the whole school? No, he's not worth it that much anymore._

_Study for owls? Nahh, too lazy, owls are still in months. _

There you go, nothing to do for today.

_Maybe I'll just stay here and do nothing, yeah, that will help loads. I know! I should just stay outside and lay down on the grass…. And get stepped on. Nevermind! That was a bad idea._

I checked my silver watch on my right wrist, _8:30_, I thought in my head.

I decided to go down for breakfast without Crabbe and Goyle, I actually feel like being alone today. I looked hopelessly at my two deeply asleep cronies, hoping that they do get up, but no hope. I sighed again.

I got up from my sitting position then stood beside my bed. For once in my life in Hogwarts, I actually fixed my bed, fold the blankets and fixed the pillows. I changed into my usual Slytherin robes and threw my pajamas on my opened trunk. I headed for the door.

I went down the spiral staircase lazily and dreamily. I was almost at the ground when suddenly a sorrowful looking Pansy Parkinson leapt in front of me; I was startled so I backed off a few more steps. I stared at her dark black eyes and she stared back at mine. There was an awkward silence until after a few seconds she spoke.

"Draco, I didn't mean to!" shouted Pansy with all her might, "You know I love you!"

The Slytherins who were in the common room sitting on the squashy armchairs turned around to watch. Some sniggered and some started whispering. I bent down a bit closer to her and said 'Shut up Parkinson, you're embarrassing me"

Pansy's eyes had widened because I'm on last-name-terms with her, although a few days ago we were calling each other 'babe'.

"I w-will n-not!" she shouted again.

"Listen Parkinson, I don't need you right now" I said coldly.

"Listen Draco, I can't live without you! I love you with all my heart! Please Draco! Ple-"

"Please shut up, Parkinson, you are ruining my would be perfect day!"

"I just cant-"

"Anyways, I like someone else!" I said loudly then I blushed.

It's true, I did like someone else, it's hardly unbelievable but it just hit me when I saw her in that beautiful dress. The thought of it scares me, I try to forget her but she just keeps running in my mind everyday. That's the reason why I dated Pansy, I didn't actually like her but I tried to so that I can get that certain person off my mind. Unfortunately, my stupid plan had failed. I still love her.

"And who is this person?" shouted Pansy, taken aback.

"None of your business!" I shouted, "Why not try Crabbe or Goyle or something?"

"They aren't my type!" she replied irritably.  
"Well, you're not my type either! So please just step out of the way," I said annoyingly.

I walked down the stairs and pushed Pansy slightly to the left (she nearly toppled over) because she was blocking my way. Then I headed for the exit of the common room, as I passed by the squashy armchairs someone whispered, "Nice one Draco" and I replied "Haha yeah". I didn't even look at the person who said that. I was finally at the door when someone shouted from behind,

"You're not just going to leave me like this are you?!"

I turned around and saw Pansy crouched on the floor, crying like a baby who lost his candy.

"Face it, I already have" I said then stormed out of the common room.

There was a loud and screeching scream that I heard and was sure that Pansy was throwing a tantrum.

"Girls" I muttered then headed for the Great Hall.

The trip to the Great Hall was extremely short. I was there in about 2 or 3 minutes.  
I stepped inside the Great Hall and saw what I usually see everyday. I sighed and headed for the Slytherin table, which was at the far end to the left. I sat down and helped myself to bacon and eggs. I was chewing on my bacon until something caught my sight… at the table at the far end corner to the right. Her bushy brown hair gleaming in the sunlight, her smile that gives me butterflies every time. The girl that I tried to avoid ever since but I just couldn't keep my eyes of her, Hermione Jean Granger.

She was laughing at a joke that Ron Weasley had whispered to her.

_She can't be dating the weasel; they don't even look good together!_

I started falling in love with her in the Yule Ball in our 4th year; I was going to go to the bathroom when I saw Hermione walking down the stairs in her dress. She caught my attention quickly, then my stomach started swirling and my heart was thumping. She was as beautiful as the sunset. I couldn't take my eyes off her; I glared at Krum when I found out that he had been her partner for the dance. _That should be me_, I thought. Then reality slapped me hard on the face,

_You hate her Draco! What are you glaring at Krum for? You've been mean to her ever since because she's a mudblood and friends with scarhead and the weasel._

_But some people change, don't they?_

_Not you Draco!_

_But look at her! She's so pretty!_

_So?! You said that Pansy was pretty! And you also said that Granger was ugly!_

_But I never knew Hermione was that pretty! Maybe I just didn't look closely…_

_No! You did look closely and you hate the view, now walk away Draco and forget about Granger._

I followed my conscience and walked away, holding Pansy's hand and walked her to the Great Hall. When I watched her dance with Krum, she flew into my mind again and I fell in love with her for real. I desired her and I wanted her. I wanted to be holding her waist and gliding her around the Great Hall, not that Krum. Since then, I've loved her. She's the only one who gives me butterflies, she's the only one who makes me smile and laugh and she's the reason I stay up late. I think about her all the time, from morning till night, daydreaming.

It hurts me sometimes when I see her with Ron. I get jealous and angry.

Hermione was beside Ron, I glared at Ron as he placed his arm around Hermione.

_She doesn't deserve that weasel._

I was thinking of ways of destroying Ron when I suddenly drifted off to sleep….

I was standing on top a stage; in front of me was a beautiful brunette whose hair was tied up in a bun. In between this girl and I was the Minister of Magic; he was holding a small book. Below the stage was a large crowd of witches and wizards who were all dressed formally.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfully wedded wife?" spoke the Minister of Magic.

"I do," I replied with ease.

The Minister of Magic turned to Hermione, who was now in tears.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?"

She didn't speak, she was crying, I wiped the tears of her face and said "It's okay"

She smiled then said, "I do,"

We both grinned at each other.

"You may now kiss the br-"

Too late, I had already kissed Hermione on the lips. Her smooth sweet lips were placed on mine and this was a moment that I would never forget.

I savored the moment and the feeling, ignoring the cheering crowd. I put all my mind and thoughts into Hermione, thinking about our life, our future. We would have no regrets…

"_Draco!"_

Reality had slapped me hard on the face. I opened my eyes and the very first thing I saw in between my eyes was something gold, it was a golden goblet. I was holding on to a goblet, which was on my face. Then I had realized the reason why there was a goblet stuck to my face,

_I had been kissing the goblet._

I threw the goblet as far away from me as possible, my eyes were in shock, I looked at my surroundings and realized that the every single eye in the Great Hall were on me. There was a silence until someone laughed uncontrollably. I jerked my head to see who had been laughing, _of course_, I thought, Ron and Harry. After Harry and Ron had laughed the whole Great Hall (except for the Slytherins) were laughing. I felt humiliated, like a fool, like some kind of loser. I buried my face in my hands and shook my head. I peeked in between two fingers and saw that everyone had stood up laughing. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were all laughing uncontrollably while the Slytherins were all hissing to them to shut up.

_You're so stupid Draco! _

"Draco's got a new girlfriend, hasn't he Harry?" shouted Ron.

The laughs of the students grew harder and harder.

"Bet how long they've been dating, eh Fred?!" shouted George.

"I wonder what they do in bed!" shouted Fred.

"Weasleys" I whispered to myself.

I felt like running away as far as possible. I removed my hand from my face and the first thing I saw brightened my spirits up a bit. It was Hermione, despite of all the standing students screaming of laughter, she was sitting down, eating her breakfast and acted like she nothing was happening at all or that Draco, her worst enemy had just been caught red-handed making out with a goblet.

She jerked her head upward and caught my eye, I stared into her eye and she stared into mine. All the laughter drifted away in my mind as I stared into the pair of eyes of the one I desired. Our long eye contact broke as both me and Hermione turned to look at the doors of the Great Hall as it burst open. An angry looking McGonagall stormed inside and paused in the middle of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The Great Hall became quiet.

"What is the commotion?!" she shouted.

No one answered.

"Fine! Don't tell me! Just keep your mouths shut! Is this how you behave when there are no teachers around?!"

No one answered.

"You are all like animals! Sit down! Everyone! And eat your breakfast then do whatever you bloody want! I don't want to hear any noise" she shouted again, "50 points from ALL houses!"

Everyone sat down. Without any more words, McGonagall stormed outside of the Great Hall. I sighed then looked back at Hermione, she had stood up. We had eye contact again, she stared into mine again and I stared into hers.

Then Ron spoke to her, I know what he was saying because I could read his mouth.

"Where are you-"

Ron eyes moved from Hermione's to where she was staring at which was obviously me, I moved my eyes somewhere else quickly.

"You were staring at Draco weren't you Hermione?!" he said.

"No I wasn't!" said Hermione as she moved her eyes from me to Ron.

"You're jealous of that goblet weren't you?"  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?! Why would I want Draco kissing me?!"

_Ouch_, I thought. That was really mean to say….

"Whatever" said Ron.

"Hmph!"

Hermione turned and walked away going to the exit of the Great Hall. This was it, she wasn't with Ron nor Harry, she was actually alone. This was my time I could actually talk to her and tell her my feelings and if I get lucky, she might actually… have the same.

_She thinks you're a fool Draco, she just saw you making out with a goblet._

_But she wasn't looking wasn't she? She wasn't laughing? She was just eating her breakfast!  
That doesn't mean that she hasn't caught you kissing a goblet._

_This is my only chance!_

_Don't do it Draco, don't! What will your mother say? You are breaking the Malfoy law! She is a mudblood and you're pureblood! It's not meant to be!_

_And who made that law? _

_No one knows but-_

_Listen, I will fight for her even if it's the last thing I do! I will do anything just to be hers!_

I stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall, not caring that all eyes were laid on my back, ignoring the Slytherins telling me to sit back down. I traced the steps on where Hermione had walked. I looked left and the door to the entrance of the castle was open, _she had gone outside._ I peeked from the door and saw her sitting down below an ancient tree. This was my only last chance and I have to grasp it! But then I can't just walk up to her and just talk to her…

_The element of surprise should do._

I smirked then snuck outside of the castle, trying to be unseen. My goal was to go behind the tree that she was sitting below, and luckily my plan has succeeded. I was creeping behind the ancient tree and stared at the back of her head. Step 1, I had passed but the thing is how to go to her?

_I'll just have to sit beside her and talk or say something, yeah, that will do._

I tiptoed outside from the tree and sat down beside her. To be honest that was a stupid move, you don't just come round and sit beside people you don't usually talk to or people that hate you. She turned her head to look at who had just suddenly appeared beside her and then she screamed loudly. I covered my ears because her scream was so high-pitched. I looked at her and her wand was directly at my face.

"M-malfoy! What on earth are you doing here? Beside me?" she shouted, "I'll jinx you!"

_Just act normal, Draco…_

But I couldn't, my heart was thumping hard. I didn't know what to say. This is harder than I thought it would be.

"There's no need to jinx me Hermione. I wont hurt you," I said.

_Stupid Draco! Why did you say that?!_

"Prove it then" she replied.

"I don't have my wand"

"What about Crabbe and Goyle hmm? I bet they're behind that tree ready to hit me with a jinx or something" said Hermione as she pointed her wand to the trunk of the ancient tree, "Ready to embarrass me eh?"

"For the first time, Hermione, you're incorrect. Crabbe or Goyle aren't hiding behind that tree, if they were though, you would be able to see them because of their fat. That trunk is too thin to hide Crabbe and Goyle"

Hermione laughed.

She had actually laughed! I just made her laugh! I smiled at myself; my heart was thumping so hard I could feel it. I felt myself blushing and fortunately she seemed that she was blushing too.

"Nice one, Draco" she said as she lowered her wand and placed it in her pocket, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Why not?"

"I'm just asking!"

"Well, why can't I be here?"

"Just answer my question! Why are you here? Talking to me all of the sudden?"

"What's wrong if I talk to you all of a sudden?"

"It's unusual and not right because you don't talk to me!"

"Okay then, if you don't want me here then goodbye Granger"

I stood up and walked, going back up to the castle, realizing that my plan has failed. Realizing that I would never be with the girl I loved. I'll just have to be Draco, the biggest bully of Hogwarts.

"_Wait!"_

I stopped dead in my tracks, my heart was beating, my mind was spinning, my stomach was swirling. Could it be? Am I hallucinating?  
"I-I do want to talk to you,"

My face turned red, she had just said that she had wanted to talk to me. Hermione Granger wanted to talk to Draco Malfoy. It was hard for me to believe. It seemed impossible but its not! She had just said it! I turned to face her; she was standing up, her face slightly frowning. I walked towards her and when I was finally beside her once again, we both sat down in the cross-legged position.

"Sorry for leaving" I said to her.

"No, no, its not your fault"

"Nor is it yours either"

There was a silence.

"What happened back there?" she asked as she turned to face me. Her face was inches from mine.

"Oh that one! Haha!" I said, "Well I was dreaming of my future wedding"

"That sounds great! Who's the bride? Is it Pansy?" she asked excitedly.

For some reason, I didn't know what to say to her, I couldn't lie nor could I tell her the truth. It would be too much if I told her that I was imagining myself kissing her.

"Oh, some girl that I've had a crush on ever since" I said.

"Oh, who is it?" she said bouncing up and down.

"Sorry, can't tell"

"Fine… but do I know her?"  
"You know her perfectly, Hermione"

"Oh goodie! I'll find out soon!"

"Hope you do,"

"Why?"

"Long story,"

"Oh,"

Silence again.

"Are you and Weasley dating?" I asked her, praying that she would say no.

"Me and Ron?! Haha! No! We're just really close friends, always loves to protect me"

My mood increased a hundred times. She was single! I could actually have a chance! I have a big fat chance to be hers…

Its not impossible isn't it?

"Oh, I thought you were cause you guys do much stuff together"

"Haha yeah we do. He's just like my brother, very nice and protective"

"I can see that"

"Really? Haha that's nice"

Silence.

"You looked really pretty last year in the Yule Ball, really pretty," I said.

I looked at her face, she had blushed hard, and her face was all red.

"Err… Thanks"

"No problem, Krum was a really lucky guy eh?"

"Yeah…" said Hermione, "I guess so"

I turned to face her and she had done the same. Her face was so close to mine and I could also see my reflection in her eyes.

"Yes Draco?"

"Are you still talking with him?"

"Who Krum?" she said then laughed, "No, no, no. Well he does send me letters some time, but to be completely honest I have no more interest in him"

"Why?" I asked with a fake confused look on my face.

"He's not my type, you see"

"Then what is your type?"

I smirked at her, and then she returned the smirk with a soft giggle.

"Why are you asking me this?" said Hermione with a curious look on her face.

I shrugged then winked at her.

"Oh alright!" she said, "Well, the perfect guy for me is someone who will love me for who I am, taller than me; of course, very sweet, someone who will not hate me because I keep on studying and he has to be cute"

She blushed hard.

"Any guy in particular?" I asked her.

"Oh… no, not sure if he really is the one" said Hermione.

There was a silence. We were both staring at a beetle in front of us. It was roaming in the grass, kind of looking for something. But something caught my eye; Hermione's hand was inches to mine. If only I could just grab it and hold on to it forever. I moved my hand a few centimeters, _almost there_, I thought. Her hand was already beside mine, I could feel the warmth in her hands. If only I could just place my hand on top of hers, that should do. I raised my hand and was going to place it on hers, _just a few more_…

"HERMIONE!"

I was startled then placed my hand on my lap quickly. Hermione and I both looked up at the doors of the castle. The doors suddenly burst open and out came 2 boys that I did not want to see, Ron and Harry. Ron stepped down the stairs and looked left and right and same thing went with Harry.  
"Where are you Hermione?!" shouted Ron.

"Oh god, I've gotta run" said Hermione as she stood up and fixed her crumpled robes.

I stood up as well and straightened my crumpled robes. I looked at her and she looked at me, we stared at each other's eye. Her lips were so close to mine I could inhale what she exhaled.

"Hermione! Hermione!" shouted Ron who was still looking left and right.

When Hermione spoke the shouts of Ron died away and it felt like it was only me and Hermione in the scene.

"You're not so bad at all Draco" said Hermione.

"You either," I replied.

"It was nice talking to you for once"

"Oh it was more than nice"

"Really now?" she said then smirked.

"Oh yes," I said then smirked back.

She placed her hand on my cheek and then I blushed hard. I could feel her warm soft hands now lying on my cheek, _don't remove it Hermione_.

"HERMIONE! She must have gone to Hagrid!" shouted Ron again.

"I gotta go now, Draco" she said then her hand left my cheek.

She turned and walked a few paces then she turned round again and faced me.

"Oh and sorry for punching you in the face back then" she said with a look of agony on her face.

"Oh don't be! I deserved it!" I said then smirked.

"Oh Draco, silly boy" she said then giggled a little, "See you soon!"

"We sure will!"

She smiled then turned and walked back to Ron and Harry. I smiled at myself for the successive conversation with the girl I desired. I sat back down on the grass and daydreamed. I was watching Ron hugging Hermione when she had finally reached them.

"I was so worried!" shouted Ron.

Then the three of them headed back inside the castle, and I swear I saw Hermione look back at me before she was inside.

_She can't be in love with the weasel._

_She can be you know!_

_Come off it! She just said, "I like a guy who wont hate me for studying too much!" well something like that! And the weasel actually hates it!_

_Come on Draco! That was years ago, people could change._

_Yeah, not everyone…_

_Well if you want Granger to love you, you've gotta change as well._

_I will! I will do anything…_

I stood up again and marched my way back to the castle triumphantly. While walking I couldn't help it, I raised my fist up in the air and jumped.

The walk back to the Slytherin Common Room was fast. I ignored all the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws insults about me making out with a goblet, that didn't matter at all! What mattered today was that I was able to make Hermione actually think that I'm not some kind of bad person anymore. "_You're not so bad at all Draco"_ her voice keeps ringing in my head every time. And she even calls me Draco now, not Malfoy.

"Where's your girlfriend Malfoy?" said a Ravenclaw boy that I had no idea who he is.

"Shut your balls, Ravenclaw boy, 20 points from Ravenclaw" I said then just walked away from him.

The rest of the day in the Common Room was fun as well, playing wizard's chess with Blaise and ignoring Pansy's sobs. Once my watch said that it was time to sleep, I didn't refuse. I headed back to the dormitories, changed into my pajamas and jumped on my bed. Tomorrow we have Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor. I smiled at myself and hoped that tomorrow would also be an extraordinary day. I thought of various events that could happen tomorrow, events that included Hermione Granger in it. And then my thoughts went back to me kissing the goblet.

When I think about it, I wouldn't have had a conversation with Hermione under the tree if it weren't for me kissing a goblet.

Was it worth it?

Embarrassing yourself just to have a short talk with Hermione?

Even if your reputation will as worse as Ron becoming Minister of Magic, do you think it was all worth it, Draco?

_Yes, it was all worth it and I will remember every single part of it for the rest of my life._

**[A/N: Don't forget to review! :)]**


	2. Chapter 2

It Was All Worth It

Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

[Draco's POV]

It has been weeks since my encounter with Hermione under the tree. Things have improved actually; I was pleased. Everyday if we would pass by each other, we would always smile to each other or say 'hi'. The red head wasn't pleased at all; he always shoots dark looks at me whenever I'm near by. He often drags Hermione away when he sees me. In Potions class, Hermione usually stays a chair behind or in front of me (sometimes beside me), Ron always wanted to move farther from me but Hermione refuses. Ever since Hermione and I got 'close', Snape had kind of stopped taking points from Gryffindor for no reason.

"Why do you keep doing that? Don't you hate us Gryffindors? Hmm?" said Ron catching up to me after a potions class.

"Well, since me and Hermione are friends" I said while winking at Hermione who winked back, "Any friend of Hermione is a friend of mine"

Then I smirked, which made Ron face turn a bright red color, "I don't accept you as my friend then"

"Then have it your way" I said back at him.

Ron's face became so red that it matched his hair, he turned around and grabbed Harry's glasses then threw it at me. Which caused me to have a bleeding cut on my cheek.

"Ron! You git!" shouted Hermione as she grabbed her wand, pointed it at Harry's glasses, "Reparo"

The glasses were as good as new now; I bent down, one hand on my cheek as for the other grabbing Harry's fully repaired glasses. He handed it to Harry, who seemingly smiled back. Ron's face was still a bright red.

"Why did you throw the glasses at Draco?!" shouted Hermione as she started pointing her finger at Ron.

"Because he was being a prat!"

"Oh you're the prat Ron! You don't just throw glasses at someone who did absolutely nothing wrong!"

"Wait wait, lemme get this straight," said Ron as he started pointing his finger at Hermione, "Who's side are you on then?!"

"No one's side you- you- ugh, whatever"

Hermione then turned to me; she replaced my hand with her own. I went red on the face because of Hermione's soft hand on my cheek.

"How is it?" said Hermione with a motherly like tone on her voice.

"It's – er – okay" I said awkwardly.

"Aww, no its not" said Hermione.

"No, it's fine rea-"

Hermione let her hand go and kissed me on the cheek. I went as red as Ron's face; my eyes wide open like an owl.

_Hermione Granger had kissed me._

Hermione grinned and in return I managed to force a grin but I was just too shocked. But not shocked in a bad way, in a good way.

Hermione too was red in the face.

Ron's face was turning extremely red and both his fists are clenched.

Harry was smiling weirdly.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Hermione decided to speak.

"Well, goodbye then Draco-"

"Why don't you call him 'sweetie' Hermione?!" bellowed Ron finally deciding to speak up.

Both Hermione and I ignored him.

"Goodbye then, see you," I said as I smiled at her.

Hermione, Harry and Ron turned and left but I swear I heard Ron whisper, 'mental'. I was now left alone, bewildered by Hermione's actions. I was the happiest person alive; I even jumped in the air and punched it in triumph.

"YES!" I shouted.

I walked back to the common room with high spirits; I was actually strutting. I was so happy, it was too hard for me to express. Once I was back in the Slytherin common room, I said 'hi' to everyone even Pansy.

I was back in my comfy bed, both hands behind my head and smiling at the ceiling.

I was thinking about the kiss. I even planned to have a cut on my lips so she can give me a kiss there.

I was excited for tomorrow, after lunch because we will have Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors.

_The next day; after lunch._

I walked down to the grounds, Crabbe and Goyle at my side. I was grinning like never before. I made my way down to Hagrid's cabin quickly so that I can have a chat with Hermione.

I saw a small but big hut coming into view, and in front of the door stood a girl with bushy brown hair, a boy with flaming red hair and another boy with jet black hair. The 3 teens were talking to Hagrid. From the looks of it… they were alone. No other students were there but Hermione, Harry, Ron, me, Crabbe and Goyle. I was already in view because Hagrid beckoned Ron, Hermione and Harry to turn around. Harry and Hermione smiled but as for Ron, he sniggered and crossed his arms.

I was in front of the group when Ron said,

"Hey Hermione, look who's here? Your boyfriend!" shouted Ron.

Hermione turned to Ron and shot him a dark look.

"He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend" she said furiously.

"Whatever you say Hermione, whatever you say" said Ron calmly.

"Ugh! You son of-"

"Oh lookie! Students are coming in fast! Gotta go now, come on now!" said Hagrid happily.

The rest of the students and I followed Hagrid as he walked into the forest.

_After the Care of Magical Creatures lesson…_

"Goodbye then!" shouted Hagrid as he waved to the students who walked back up to the castle.

When we were walking back to the castle, Hermione and her gang in front of my gang and I, I stared at the back of Hermione's head wondering what she was thinking. She was the girl I had dreamed of ever since, could she really be the one for me? I can actually imagine our lives when we are old. I can imagine her beside me as I wake up in the morning.

I know she is the perfect one for me but the question is, am I the perfect one for her?

Once we were already inside the castle, I caught up to Hermione and whispered on her ear softly so that Ron wouldn't hear.

"Come here for a moment"

I saw her smirk then she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to me.

"Yes Draco?" she said.

"Come follow me" I said.

I lead the way to the destination while Hermione was walking behind me. I was thinking of going somewhere quiet to go ask her something important. When we found an empty classroom we both went in and she sat down on one of the chairs. She grinned at me then I grinned back at her.

"What do you want to tell me?" she said.

"Something very important" I said.

I walked over to her, held both of her hands and pulled her up to a standing position. Both of us were so close to each other, I can see my reflection in her brown eyes.

"Yes Draco?" she breathed out.

I made a silent groan as I felt her hot breath on my face.

"Hermione, we've been well, going great right?" I said awkwardly.

_God Draco! Why did you ask that?_

"Uhm.. yeah we are" she said as she laughed.

"I've been thinking… our relationship" I said awkwardly again.

"What about it?" she said as she smirked.

"I feel like it should move up to the next level, or something like that, errr" I said as I closed my eyes because of embarrassment.

"Hahaha," she laughed softly, "You're funny Draco, you know that?"

"Er, yeah" I said, "Anyways, straight to the point"  
"Mhmm?"

This was the time for me to ask her the question I've been dying to ask her for ages. The only thing in my mind right now at this moment of what her answer was. What would happen if she said no? What would I do? What will I say in return? But I think about this too, what if she said yes?

It was hard; the words didn't want to come out of my mouth. I opened my mouth and nothing came out, I opened it again and same thing. I shook my head and opened my mouth again then suddenly she placed her finger on my lips.

"Shh.. its okay Draco" she said.

"No listen to me," I said as I grabbed hold of her hands again.

"Listen Draco, I'm going to be late for DADA and I hate being late" she said as he wriggled her hands out of mine and headed for the door.

_Do something Draco!_

I still hadn't moved a muscle; I had no idea what to do or what to say. I heard her footsteps as she walked to the door of the empty classroom. I heard the door open and I had to do something now. It was now or never. I heard her step one step forward out of the room then I thought about everything, all my hard work I had done just to make her like me. I thought of the sacrifices I've done just for her. My reputation when I had kissed the goblet weeks ago. All of my hard work, I had sacrificed day and day just to talk to her. I've been in trouble just for her. I skipped class just for her. I sacrificed Quidditch practices just for her. Everything I've done, all the sacrifices, if I don't do something now, it wouldn't be worth it at all. Doing all those sacrifices, rebellious things, skipping classes, were they all worth it?

She took another step and that's when I had made my move. I turned around and faced her and said,

"Hermione Granger! I love you! I have loved you ever since! I've had sleepless nights just thinking about you! I've done everything I can just to have a nice talk with you! I love you!"

She turned around to face me with a shocking look on her face.

"Draco,"

"Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione?"  
I said with all my might, I started panting.

"Draco, I…"

**FIN.**

**[a/n: CLIFFHANGER! 3 hehe. Sorry if it's short. :D Please review I beg of you, just no mean ones or negative ones etc. :) Thanks! And please read "Letter to Hermione" and review on that one too! :D Chapter 3 in a few weeks or so, idk. Hehe ;) review! Xx]**


	3. Chapter 3

It Was All Worth It

Chapter 3: Turning Tables

**[A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I'm back now! Warning! Draco's a bit of a bitch in this chapter. Sorry, I just had to! No hate :)]**

[Draco's POV]

"Draco… I"

"You?" I ask worriedly.

"Listen, I love you Draco, I do" she said softly, even when she's staring at the floor you can see that there are tears running down her beautiful face, "But think about it first"

"Think about what Hermione?" I demanded.

I was getting a little bit impatient with her.

"Listen, if we were together, me and Ron wouldn't be friends anymore and losing Ron as my friend is like losing a brother. You know how much Ron hates you right…" she questioned awkwardly.

"Yes," I answered.

I have no idea where this was going anymore, I couldn't tell.

"And you do understand what would happen if we were together?"

"Yes but-"

"I'm sorry Draco… but I can't afford to lose Ron"

"But I thought you hate him! And this isn't about Ron, Hermione, it's about us"

"It doesn't mean that if I'm always shouting at Ron means I hate him! I'm just disciplining him! And I know it's not about Ron, but it will be!"

"Why? You like him?"

"Well as a friend and brother but-"

"Nevermind anymore"

"Listen, Draco, I just can't lose him. I know he's not supposed to be related to this but if I lose him… I just can't imagine"

"But can you imagine losing me?"

"No, I can't…"

"So why-"

"Draco! I just can't! And anyways, it's going too fast! You have to wait!"

"Listen, I just can't wait anymore! I love you Hermione, I've waited for a year, a year for you to notice me!"

She then looked straight into my eyes, tears running down her face. There was an awkward silence as Hermione made soft sobs and I was there standing in front of the girl I love, panting like crazy.

"So what is it Hermione? Yes or no?" I asked calmly while holding in my anger.

"Draco… I already told you, I couldn't afford to lose Ron…"  
"Is that a 'no'?" I asked, my voice shaking uncontrollably.

"Draco, we can still be friends right?" she said, her voice also shaking.

I couldn't believe this. She had just rejected me. The girl of my dreams had just rejected me.

Was it all worth it now Draco?

No, it wasn't. I just wasted so much time, all my work for nothing, all my work and I just get a 'no' as an answer. I couldn't believe this feeling of reject, there's a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. I shook my head and stared at her face, her sobbing face. It was just too hard for me to take it in.

That's life Draco, move on. She's not the one for you.

"Yeah sure, friends, that's all, just friends"

"Listen Draco, you don't understand-"

"I do Hermione, I do," I said.

"Oh Draco!" Hermione shouted loudly.

She then moved forward towards me and was about to hug me. I didn't look at her in the eye; I was looking at the ground and trying to fight the tears. Her arms were already about to enclose around me but I said,

"I've got to go, going to be late for class" I said softly trying not to sound like I was crying, "Bye Granger see you"

I pushed her arms away from me and ran away from the empty classroom.

A few seconds later I had regretted what I had just done; I shouldn't have run away from her.

Why the hell did I run away from a girl?

I was still trying to fight the tears but I couldn't help it. Tears started trickling done my face as I ran farther and farther away from Hermione, never to be seen again. But now, the tables have turned and I have nothing anymore. All I wanted to do was to run away fast, run away from everything. I would even run away from my parents because nothing mattered anymore. I have no purpose anymore. I don't care about anything anymore, absolutely nothing… nothing at all.

I didn't know where I was going now, I just kept on running and running then suddenly I had hit something hard and then I and then I fell flat on the floor. I looked up and saw a tall blank wall. I believe that beyond that blank wall have things beyond your imagination…

"Room of requirement" I said.

I got up and touched the wall with my left hand then placed my ear on the blank wall. Of course I heard nothing, so I moved backwards and started to think…

_I need a place that can make me forget about what had happened earlier…_

_I need a place that can make me forget about what happened earlier…_

I opened my eyes and saw a large door, I walked to the door and pushed it open and then entered it.

There I saw an indoor Quidditch field, it was huge and smelled like grass. Of course this would totally calm me down and make me forget everything.

I walked to the cabinet on the left side, opened it and grabbed a Nimbus 2001 on the table. I positioned myself in it and flew high in the air.

Even though it was indoors it still felt like I was outside the castle being free from absolutely everything. I did flips, sharp turns and other cool moves I've learned from a professional Quidditch player.

About an hour has passed since I had been in the room of requirement and I thought that I've finally calmed down and forgot about the scene with Hermione.

I placed the Nimbus 2001 back in the cabinet and ran to the door and opened it. I stepped outside and looked left and right and no one was there which was good. I had missed my Potions class but I didn't care at all, I doubt Snape would kill me cause I could just tell my father and it goes on. I smiled to myself and headed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, which would be my next subject after Potions. To be honest, I walked proudly and put a bit of swagger in my walk; I walked like I owning it. I walked inside the classroom and bumped into Hermione, someone I didn't want to see in a lifetime.

"Oh… sorry" she whispered as she moved away to make me pass.

"Sure" I replied and walked over to Crabbe and Goyle and sat beside them then started talking to them.

It actually felt rude… not even saying 'hi' to her but nothing mattered anymore. I don't really care about anything because right now, I just want to live my life, no problems, no distractions, no girls, nothing, just a chill life. But I know that that chill life I want will have to end at some point and that's the reason why I'm making it worth it and bringing Hermione in it will just ruin everything.

_After Defense Against the Dark Arts…_

"Don't forget to do your homework or else!" shouted Professor Umbridge.

"Yes," everyone responded lazily.

I stood up, picked up my bag and headed for the door; not even waiting for Crabbe and Goyle because it was finally dinner and I'm absolutely famished. Once again, I was going to go out of the classroom but I bumped into Hermione again and this time her eyes were teary but I didn't care at all.

"Draco, listen," said Hermione as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

I sighed.

"Can't this wait Granger? Maybe tomorrow, or next week or next year or never at all" I said as I pushed her aside and walked away.

I heard her scream a few minutes later but once again, I didn't care. Right now at this moment, I felt like a care-free guy, no problems at all. But at the same time, I also feel like a total ass bitch, what I just said back there to Hermione was so rude and disrespectful… and all the things she has done for me, all the things she had made me feel and I just treat her like this?

_This isn't right… this isn't me._

_You don't care Draco! You're not supposed to care!_

_But I feel this pit in my stomach whenever I act rude to her… I just wanna pull my heart out. Doesn't it seem so mean?_

_But you wanted it that way; you can't change it anymore. What's done is done._

I stomped my foot hardly on the floor and now I was pissed at myself. I walked angrily to the great hall to eat dinner but I wasn't hungry anymore, I wasn't in the mood for food and drinks and talking. Actually, I'm not in the mood for anything at all! I sat down on the Slytherin table and helped myself to toast then I left immediately, catching her eye as I walked out of the Great Hall. Just by staring at her eyes, I felt horrible, her eyes were unhappy; she seemed so downcast. I shook my head and headed for the dormitory, as I jumped on my four-poster bed I thought of her, of the dreadful scene. I felt so angry, pissed and alone; I'm so stupid for leaving her… I could never forgive myself. And to think a while ago, I was saying I didn't care at all and now I care so much I could run to her and hold on forever. I just can't believe my rudeness to her, to a girl; to someone I loved. But wait do I really love her?

_What am I to do now?! I feel so horrible, so alone…_

_You?! You feel alone?! She's the one who feels alone, Draco, not you…_

_Why did I have to run away from her, like a coward?!_

_It was your own doing!_

_Help me… please._

_Face her, tell her, show her and give it your all. Remember how you never give up on her? How you find every chance, every time to talk to her? That's the Draco she wants, not some rude person. Love her; don't give up on her. _

_It's hard._

_Of course it's hard! _

_Not helping…_

_Draco, life is hard not easy. __You can only say something's easy when you've said it was hard before.__ You can do it._

_Okay, I will, I wont give up on her._

And then I drifted off to sleep, thinking of her, the only girl that actually made me have this tingling feeling in my stomach. Because of Hermione I became more confident. She is the perfect one for me but the question is, am I the perfect one for her? I will do everything so that I could be perfect for her. The tables have turned once more and I am now ready to fight, I will not crouch down anymore. I will even betray my parents just for her because right now, everything matters.

**[A/N: I always like to end it nicely :) Hope y'all liked it! Sorry if it took a while, school ruins everything! Reivew pleeeaseee! Xx]**


End file.
